Destroy My Soul because it Already Belongs to You
by ReiraChanXD
Summary: Collection of one-shots, made by prompts/songs. What lies in the different situations of the world of Gintama. Multiple chars/pairings. Give suggestions/ prompts for next one :
1. Destroy me my love

_Featuring Breathe into me by Red. Okita, Kagura, and the love, hate and pain than runs between them, all down to their desperation for each other. When Kagura must leave to face her fate, how can he let her go so easily?**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you**__**  
><strong>__**And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore**__**  
><strong>__**And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me**_

"LET ME GO!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN KAGURA IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

No matter how much she screamed and thrashed against the bastard's strong hold tightly clutching her thin wrists, he wouldn't let go. Even when she sent a flying kick aimed at his head, using all the momentum her small body could muster, it wouldn't land.

His large hand caught around her small ankle, suspending her body midway in the air, twisted it around in one lithe movement, spinning her on one heel, throwing her slender back against the bloodied front of his shirt. Letting go of his grip on her ankle and locking in around her waist, tightening her body against his, whilst his other hand moved to her chin, titling it back then slipping down to her neck, further leading it back all the way till her fiery hair pressed into the hollow beneath his clavicle.

She gasped with the proximity, the air knocked out of her from the speed, his fingers pressed close against her trachea, her body arched against him. She gasped as the tears unwillingly let themselves free, trickling down her pale cheeks, mixing with the red hot blood pulsing from the cuts all over, blending with them till rivulets of cerise flow along the edge of her jaw.

And she knew more than anything that he could feel them, as they streamed across his fingers blocking their path down her neck, she could feel his fingers barely loosen, the taught muscles of his arms that encircled her and his body enveloping her, tense with emotion.

_**Breathe your life into me**__**  
><strong>__**I can feel you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm falling, falling faster**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe your life into me**__**  
><strong>__**I still need you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm falling, falling**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe into me**_

"I am **not** letting you face that _bastard_" his normally impassive voice, became strained and husky, the tenor dark as it hissed low in her ear, his threat sending a shiver down her spine. Never had he sounded so strongly about a matter, so filled with contempt at another soul. His reaction to her wishes provoking unfathomable feelings that rouse from their suppression deep down.

Small hands grasped helplessly at the vice around her waist, the shackle around her neck, eliciting the causer to visibly wince at her clear lack of strength, her usual vigour dampened down by pain, sorrow and physical inability, thanks to the severe beating she had taken. None the less she persisted, folding her hands around as much as they could to his limbs, wrenching at them with all the will that had long since left her.

Azure eyes squinted against the force, the pressure, her doll-like features scrunched up from the pain of exertion, the heavy toll of emotion on the edge of letting lose, the brink of insanity, the abyss of darkness.

"P…plea..se…p..le..a.s…e…." she panted between breaths and the constant struggle of freedom from his grasp.

Momentarily she felt his fingers tighten, further restricting her breathing, crushing her ribs before they let loose completely, both arms relocated to now wrap entirely around her slender form, pressing her flush against himself, his body warmth a warm welcome to her.

"_Why_…" he whispered in her ear once more, and she could barely hear the cracking of his voice. His resolve faltering, the overwhelming numbness of imminent loss cracking crevices in his heart from which darkness would endless pour consuming his being, his existence.

And it broke her heart hearing the sheer pain in his voice, the confusion and hurt, that she so badly wanted to smooth away. Never had he let his guard down like this in front of her, not enough to hold her tight for his own sake, nor stop her doing something they both knew would kill her.

"Sougo… stop… you look ugly making that face…"

"You can't even see me"

"I can _feel_ you"

Their whispers echoed through the darkness as his legs gave out, making their bodies slide down to the ground, his arms still wrapped tight around her, even on his knees with her small frame between them.

"Sougo I _have_ to"

"You _don't_!" he almost shouted as he buried his face in the curve of her neck, kissing the thin skin under which the constant thrum of her jugular beat beneath.

His breath burned her neck as his lips moved against it, uttering the words which he prayed would never be their final.

"_Promise me… you will return…China_"

"_I promise_"

Nothing more needed to be said, his hold on her went lose around her waist, and she pulled free, pushing on his knee to raise herself up as she stumbled forth, limping and staggering, shaking as she retrieved her violet weapon from the rubble littered around them. Her breath short and shallow, the blood refusing to clot under the expanse of gashes carved across her body, dizzying her with the blood loss. Even as she burst through those doors with her last ounce of strength, her energy and passion, despite her sorry state, impeccable.

_**And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge**__**  
><strong>__**And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground**__**  
><strong>__**And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain**__**  
><strong>__**And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away**_

The oxygen in his punctured lungs never enough, the fragility of his worn body only showing through now that he'd let her go, he allowed his hands to search the ground for his own scathed weapon, blood seeping as his fingers were slit by its discovery. His ruby eyes closed in agony, as he forced his body up, grasping at thin air as he tried to stabilise his movements, aiming them towards the door, towards the receding figure of the woman he no doubt, _loved_.

His body only human could barely keep up with the fire of his soul, the ache of it practically burning his very core.

Coming to lean against the side of the door with an audible thud, his eyes bearing witness, as she tore through the air, flying with her last reserves of energy, her arm pulled back poised ready to attack with the umbrella in her hand.

It was the last blurry vision he saw before his body gave out completely, allowing him to slide from his support leaning against the door, his blade clattering against the hard floor as his body fell to accompany it, the dull sound echoing with finality throughout the empty room.

On his face was his first and possibly his last ever tender smile, tainted with the red pouring down it, pooling around him, as it drowned out his existence from the face of reality.

_**Breathe your life into me!**__**  
><strong>__**I'm falling, falling faster**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe your life into me!**__**  
><strong>__**falling, falling, falling**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe into me**_

* * *

><p>AN: wrote this whilst procrastinating writing for other things. Amazing innit, i manage to put of studying by writing, but I put of writing other things by writing this. Really, how am i gonna get nywere in life, can I make money outta ff?

First time doing and actually uploading this kinda thing, want to know thoughts and if its worth writing more, therefore review.

Also any prompts for any pairings I currently write for or okikagu, or anything else for that matter, feel free to give, im pretty up for it now (again more procrastinating).

Btw; nyone else sitting the ukcat? Really WHAT is that shit! and WHY did i book mine so bloody early T_T

Bbtw; ny suggestions for summaries for this, i really couldnt rite one, also for Raising Hope, i just couldnt! OTL


	2. Raising Hope

_**Sometimes, not even the sweetest of words came make death feel better,**_

_**But maybe, just maybe a soul beside the one left behind can.**_

So it hadn't exactly been his fault, he could always, of course blame it on the Red Bull which _someone_ tainted his perfectly innocent and ineffective chocolate parfait with.

Now, nine painful and gruelling months later, he had been expecting to be nursing a new born baby, snug in the safety of his arms, whilst the young and beautiful Mother, Mrs Ketsno Ana, recently engaged, prepared the formula in their brand new, small yet homely, kitchen. This of course wasn't just another one of the young silver-haired samurais lewd fantasies, it was what he had been hoping would, and was becoming, reality and more importantly _their_ future.

What he hadn't expected, was for said woman which he had so unceremoniously knocked up during his drunken tirade, and whom though he had always loved lawlessly from before she even knew of his existence yet she had come to love him, to leave him.

Or more specifically, die on him. Just like everyone else in his past whom he had loved and cherished, death had come again and brutally stolen them away from him.

Time had run away from him, and he couldn't even begin to count the hours he had stood, staring blankly at the immaculate white bed, stained through with a deep crimson colour, the only evidence left of the woman who had previously been there, the woman who had given her everything to birthing the small child in his arms, still covered in her blood beneath the blanket wrapped tightly around its tiny form.

Even as nurses and doctors whizzed by him in all directions, cleaning the blood of the linoleum floor, changing the bed sheets to new fresh ones, even as the people he didn't know nudged him this way and that, ushering him over to seat outside the room he seemed to fixated on, even as the baby, _his_ baby cried in his arms, he seemed to notice nothing around him.

Fixated on a random spot in the air, as if in a trance for an indiscernible amount of time, nothing seemed to break Sakata Gintoki out of the dark abyss of mental hell and anguish and sheer loss which he was stuck in.

With Kagura off training with her father in the far recesses of outer space, and Shinpachi selected for a scholarship to an elite school an offer much too great to pass up, without his accomplices, his _nakama_, Gintoki never felt so _alone_, especially now that his one true love had gone and died on him, leaving him alone to raise a baby girl all by himself.

"So…what you gonna name it?"

Gintoki felt the hand on his shoulder before he smelt the tell-tale waft of smoke belonging to the owner of the hand. Instantly, he seemed to snap out of his trance, his eyes removing themselves from empty space, as they turned to look at said child, sleeping silently in his arms.

"…I don't even know…"

Turning to face the man who was his most hated enemy in every possible manner, and occasional confidant, he looked deep into his auburn eyes, to find them more lifeless and impassive than usual. And though dead-fish eyes were his trade mark, this time the man found not a speck of light in them, not even a slither of the silver soul for which he was so proud of.

"Oi…Gintoki…" he began, but instantly stopped as a tear rolled down the man's face and he realised he had nothing remotely comforting in such a situation to say. Wordlessly he watched as the tears fell and plopped on the baby's face, making it scrunch its tiny face up in its sleep.

Reaching out, two hands grasped the small bundle from his arms taking it into his own. Silver hair whipped up as he turned to face the man who took his child from him, and momentarily the tears stopped as he bore witness to the first ever reassuring smile from the black-haired man's face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dazed and confused, he reached out for his child, only for it to be moved away from him, out of his reach.

"C'mon were leaving this god forsaken place"

Hijikata's deep husky voice, compelled him forward, acting as a beacon of light, as he lead him forward through the darkness, easily carrying the child which had felt so heavy in his arms.

And there was nothing more he could do but get up and follow him. Walk forward and follow this man to wherever destiny may lead them.

* * *

><p>AN: for my dearest friend, wherever u are out there, I STILL dont kno ure account name =_="

Nyway, my first attempt at some ginhiji, my friend gave me the prompt, "Parfait" and the line "What the hell are you doing?" and before I knew it this tragic love story wound up on my comp screen. I apologise for OOC-ness and terrible sentence structure and spelling, it was like almost 2am ok!

Feel free to give more prompts, i may end up writing them, esp those for okikagu :)

Review :)

BTW; Red Bull, cuz i dont believe in, nor encourgae, alcohol, though its the perfect way to get ppl drunk and vulnerable, Red Bull= second best.


	3. What the cat dragged in

**_Because really, where is the fun in sanity?_**

The crisp sound of raindrops echoed throughout the complex, adding weight to the dull, heavy atmosphere. Kagura sighed, the rain was boring to watch for it was all she ever watched when she was young, and it reminded her of the desolate days of her youth, alone and forever under the shelter of rain, which no matter how many times it poured, could never wash the stains of blood engraved into every corner and crack of her country.

With another heavy sigh, she pulled the shogi doors shut and crawled back inside the room. There was nothing to watch outside anyway, no one was mad enough to be out training in such rain, and Hikijikata despite being ruthless enough to force them to do so, would never go out for the wetness would extinguish his precious cigarettes.

The pita-patter of rain only got louder as it increased in intensity, bringing about strong gusts of cold air with it, rattling the doors, and making the small girl inside shiver.

Seeking warmth, Kagura slid into the still laid empty futon, and pulled Sougo's covers up to her chin. Resting her head back, she deeply inhaled the strong, reassuring male scent, which had become so familiar to her. Smiling at the memories it evoked, Kagura felt around under the pillow till she pulled out a glossy thick magazine. As much a Sougo try deny it and hide it from the others, deep down he was still a teen at heart and still read Jump. Kagura almost laughed at the sweet, fuzzy feeling, she felt when thinking about the things that only _she_ knew about him.

Flicking through the pages, and halfway through the latest drama Ichigo was facing against some new stalker guy, the doors from the hallway to the room suddenly flew open, rattling against the sliders as they were violently thrown shut again.

Cerulean eyes slid up, bored from the magazine, gazing over the rain and blood drenched appearance of the man in front of her, who just happened to be the owner of this very room.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" she smirked, and apparently that was just all it took to set him off.

His eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched as he angrily threw down his sword to clatter wetly against the wooden floor.

"Kagura, can you please tell me, why the fuck, your dearest brother decided to oh so kindly grace me with his wonderful presence and bludgeon me half to fucking death during my shift in the middle of the streets!" his voice was deep and dripping with sarcasm, and his words tainted with the occasional chattering of his teeth.

He was breathing heavy from rage and exertion and maybe even the blood loss, and as much as it was unwilling, was shivering intensely against the bitter cold, due to the wetness and mud permeating every inch of his clothing.

Kagura sighed aloud, throwing the Jump to the floor, and pushing off the covers. Sitting up cross legged, she beckoned him forward with her hand.

"Come"

Though he glared at her commanding words and tone of voice, he complied nonetheless, sitting down with a huff in front of her, he watched with narrowed ruby eyes as she slowly, purposefully moved towards him.

Wordlessly, she slipped of the dirtied, tattered jacket from his shoulders, tossing it to the other side of the bed, then running her hands over the lapels of his shirt, proceeded to unbutton it, one by one, with painful slowness, and ever so softly, peel of the material, careful where the blood clotted against the material, visible against the stark whiteness of the shirt. Discarding the shirt to accompany the jacket, Kagura reached under the nearby desk for the first-aid kit, opening it, she began cleaning the cuts, covering them with plasters or bandages, and then sealing them with a tender kiss.

Reaching behind him, she pulled the covers around his bare torso, and ruffled his caramel hair with a fluffy towel. Her hands then continued to brush over his chest, and even his thighs, over every cut and gash carved in his body, to every bruise or blood spot, she delicately tended to each wound.

Then moving to the cuts on his face, she stroked his cheeks, sealed them, then placed a gentle kiss atop. Smiling, she reached the last cut, sweeping the blood away with her thumb, forgoing the plaster she leaned forward to press her lips to his swollen lips, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms automatically circled her waist as he yielded to her, moving his lips against hers despite the pain. And in the passing he couldn't help but think, that if this was what he got in return for a beating, he swore he'd taken them a _thousand_ times over.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, why was Sougo half beaten to death when I saw him yesterday?"<p>

Kamui froze in his mission to raid the fridge, momentarily considering the simplest escape routes to be close to none, giving up on the idea he reluctantly turned around.

And sure enough there was his darling young sister, beaming innocently up at him, whilst stroking the long steak knife in her small hands.

He began nervously, unsure of which answer would pacify his sister best.

"I… just roughed him up a little that was all, just a test of strength and endurance, see if he was up to par."

Kagura stared dumbfounded at her brother, really what was it with boys and their desperation to beat the living shit out of every next person they see?

"_Why…?"_ she asked incredulously, the tone of her voice somewhat lost with her disbelief. Honestly, she had though Sougo had done something to provoke him and had gotten what he'd deserved but this was…just _weird_.

"It's the duty of a brother…" he muttered, looking away from her and pouting to himself.

Kagura couldn't help smiling at her always too overprotective older brother. Quirking an eyebrow she put the steak knife down, as something peaked her curiosity, albeit salted with a dash of worry.

"So… did he pass your little 'test'?"

Kamui's eyes narrowed and he spun around back raid the fridge, unwilling to face her.

"_Maybe_"

Kagura grinned as she noticed the cuts and bruises haphazardly covered, peeking out from underneath her brother's long sleeved top.

Of course he passed, this was _Sougo_ after all.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a suggestion from Koatan, with the prompt "Siblings" and the line "Its the duty of a brother..."

Next im doing an okikagu to "She's a lady"- which btw ia is perfect for them.

Keep ure suggestions and reviews coming and I will keep going :)


	4. She's a Lady

NB: Most scenes are unconnected, but occur one after the other. So whilst they may not happen on the same day, they still happen consequently. All scenes change at each lyrical paragraph :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm in love with the girl I hate<strong>__**  
><strong>__**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.**__**  
><strong>__**I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor**__**  
><strong>__**I'd trade her in a second.**__**  
><strong>_

"GIN- CHAN! OVER HEREEEE"

Kagura screamed, red hair flying all directions with the wind, as she shot through the air, her umbrella in hand slicing through meters of thick flesh, severing a tentacle for it fall to the Edo grounds with a sickly squelch.

"HYYYAAAAAAA"

Following the trails of blood and vibrations from the severed limb, Gintoki spotting the small yato girl running up towards the head of whatever it was they were fighting. Making a sharp U-turn and whipping his wooden companion around in front of him to clear the way from the minor alien-thing-whatever-it-was-babies, followed her disappearing form up to the top.

With a roar he pulled the wooden blade down between him, wedging it deep in the brain of the 'thing', spraying an inferno of green liquid in all directions, but decapitating it nonetheless.

Meeting up with the silver-haired man, they slapped high-fives, before turning to watch Shinpachi run up towards them, doing his job on the way by breaking bags of salt over the ghastly remains, causing them to sizzle and splurge to a thin puddle of goo.

"YEAAAAH!"

After another round of high-fives, the three jumped down from their podium, wiping their weapons on the back of a random, open-mouthed witness, as they passed him by.

Walking away from the macabre scene of gooey horror, Kagura looked around for Sadaharu who had been somewhere in the vicinity of humongous alien, clawing at one of its many tentacles, whilst Shinpachi fetched his wooden sword from nearby where he'd discarded it to carry the salt bags. All three of them held a contented smile on their faces as they walked away, a smile which easily transformed into a smug grin when three police cars screeched to a halt in front of them.

"_Chht late as always"_

"_Mou, leaving vulnerable citizens to take out the trash"_

"_Shinsengumi are the real trash"_

"_Really, when did the government become so corrupt?"_

The whispers of complaints from the onlookers continued bubbling about the area as they cheered the victors on and booed the all too late Shinsengumi as they rushed out of their car only to find their work once again completed for them and them once again always too late.

Throwing a glance at the irritated looking Shinsengumi men, as if to say "suck that bitches", Gintoki and Shinpachi hoped on the back of the old scoter whilst Kagura whistled for Sadaharu to come, then jumped on his back.

The scoter whizzed off through the wind leaving clouds of dust in its wake, whilst Kagura about to follow momentarily hesitated.

Sougo watched her through narrowed ruby eyes, which on narrowed further when wide azure eyes met them. Catching his annoyed glare Kagura's smirk only widened further, and right before leaving she shouted over to him.

"Ooiii, Sadists when you gonna actually start _doing_ your job" then with one last victorious grin, and flipping the bird, Kagura speed of on her dog, just like that gone with the wind.

It only served to piss of Sougo more, after the start of a shit day, now he has to deal with _her_ criticism.

_**She's a backseat driver, a drama provider**__**  
><strong>__**An instant update of the world.**__**  
><strong>__**She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.**__**  
><strong>__**(She's attractive but bitter)**_

Happily strolling through the streets of Kabuki district, with a sukonbu in mouth, having forgone taking Sadaharu as he was sleeping, Kagura suddenly smiled to herself, remembering the other days win and the pissed of look on Sougo's face, it was just _priceless_.

Turning the corner on her usual route, suddenly a loud screeching sound assaulted her sensitive ears and the smell of burning rubber became all too familiar with her small nose. Stopping in her steps to watch the source of oncoming disaster, Kagura would never have thought the speeding car's target to be her.

But sure enough she figured it out when she was abruptly whisked of her feet and pulled through the open window of a familiar police car. There was no need for alarm, _of course_ there wasn't, Kagura could recognize Sougo - even if in his car - from a mile away, but still, she hated the idea of being taken against her will, and fought against the hand still grasping her shoulder from where he'd pulled her in.

"Oiii, you bastard! What kind of way is that to treat a lady!" She shouted full volume at the guy sitting next to her driving the car, as she shrugged his arm of her shoulder.

"Chht, as if you can be considered a lady"

Irritated with her lack of compliance, Sougo only speed up faster, glaring at the road ahead, without speaking a word of explanation to the woman which he'd so candidly, taken hostage, next to him.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Kagura spoke out first.

"Oi Sadist, you gonna tell me what the hell you think you're doing before I rip of your balls?"

However the edge was lost in her voice, as she felt something off about the atmosphere, about Sougo. He seemed… _distracted_ by something, or even aggravated by it, whatever it was, the change in his usual uncaring demeanour unnerved Kagura somewhat.

She received no reply to her unanswered, justified question and the silence persisted throughout the whole car journey, the weight of it only serving to worry Kagura more and more. She didn't complain about it though, she waited, he would speak when he was ready.

Only when the speeding police car came to a halt in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters did he speak.

His voice was low, deeper than usual. "Your…being taken into _custody_" he hesitated and it took a lot of effort to get out the last words, however he wouldn't face her, he kept his hands on the steering wheel and stared blankly at the unmoving road in front.

Kagura seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation from his voice and sobered up at once, knowing full when he was like this, he was serious, and serious for Sougo was just…_scary._

"_What"_ she whispered disbelievingly.

"It…Its about your…_brother_"

_**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**__**  
><strong>__**It's a turn around, turn around**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, don't return to me**__**  
><strong>__**If you think that I'm not worth your time.**__**  
><strong>__**She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**__**  
><strong>__**She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**_

Thirteen hours later, after a phone call to the Yorozuya and hours of painful endless questioning, Kagura stormed out of the suffocating integration room, breaking the platinum reinforced door down with her.

"Fuck off Sougo, I can't take this anymore!"

Stomping through the Shinsengumi halls, and heading for the exit, Kagura was only stopped in her rampage by Sougo large hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her to a forceful stop.

"Kagura!"

"No Sougo, I'm leaving!" however only then did she see it, the war and inner turmoil reflected in his clouded eyes, the desperation and exasperation within them.

"Kagura…_please_"

He'd called her by her name… not China, her actual name. This worried her more than it should have, and she looked away with a resigned sigh, mumbling a reluctant "_fine_" whilst glaring at the wooden floor.

He walked forward and she allowed him to lead the way, tagging her along via his hold on her wrist. Through the corridors they walked and towards a room. The other Shinsengumi members had let him deal with her, knowing full well what she was capable of and how difficult she was too deal with.

Entering the room, still with his hold on her wrist, and closing the door shut behind them, Sougo led them to the middle of the room before relinquishing his hold on her.

"Here, you can rest here for the night before we start again tomorrow"

Kagura merely stared up at him wide eyed for a moment, disbelief and shock visible on her face. A second later his words registered, and with all the stress and bottled up emotion building from the tiring day, the poor woman almost exploded.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO STAY FOR _MORE_!" she screamed at him, staring in to his eyes with anger and hurt, though hurt seeming to be overpowering the other emotion no matter how much she tried.

"DAMMIT KAGURA, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, THIS IS ABOUT YOUR BROTHER INVADING THE GOVERNMENT, WE HAVE ORDERS TO DO THIS, WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, _IT'S OUR JOB_!"

"Chht so _now_ you do your job" she muttered angrily to him, desperately trying to control the emotion she didn't want to show whilst staring him fiercely in the eyes.

Within the next second Sougo stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him, unable to control his frustration any longer, he couldn't bear to look at her and see the hurt on her face, the unrestrained pain and exasperation at what _he_ is submitting her to.

About to head down to the interrogation room and explain the situation to the other members, maybe plead for some more time, Sougo stopped in his tracks when he heard a quiet muffled sound.

It was coming from the room behind him, was it …._sniffing_?

Was China _crying_?

Suddenly a fresh wave of guilt washed over him like a tsunami, and instantly he regretted his harsh words shouted at her, and having being the one to bring her here in the first place.

"_Dammit_" he hissed to himself.

_**Take off your shoes, come in the room**_  
><em><strong>And baby, let's try not to argue.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn out the lights, turn on the radio<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm too busy loving you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm too busy loving you.<strong>_

"_China…I'm…sorry_" he all but whispered through the silence.

The words aimed at the small figure, bundle into a ball hidden beneath the covers of the futon, _his_ futon.

When no reply came, hesitantly he crossed the short distance and kneeled down beside the bed, touching the part of the bump which he figured to be her head.

"…do you forgive me?"

A few seconds passed, but to both of them the moment seemed to stretch for all eternity's worth.

Orange hair poked out from the covers and bright sea blue eyes, glazed over with emotion peered up at him.

It was rare, seeing Sougo's soft side, but she was the only one to ever see it, she was he only one to break him down to that, they were the only one to break _each other_ like that.

Eventually one small hand raised the cover, just barely giving enough room, and Sougo pushed of his jacket and slipped in beside her, accepting the invitation.

With the lights out, their bodies side by side warming the other, it was the first time they had really gotten intimate like this, and with their guards down and comfort in front of each other, what happened next was almost natural to them.

Lips blended together with unrestrained emotion, speak the words they hadn't been able to speak the past few days, reliving the taut almost tangible tension between them, smoothing their untold emotions to clarity and dissipating any confusion and frustration.

Brazen hands slipped into his shirt, trailing along his tone abs, Sougo almost gasped with the sudden movement, momentarily stunned by her bold action, then he was stunned to find he didn't mind it, in fact he liked it, _really_ liked it. Thus in response, his hands automatically began searching, for what they didn't even know, but they caressed her slender waist and curved around her breasts before stroking the smooth skin of her neck then her pink cheeks.

Unable to take the obstruction of material, his fingers tugged at the rim of her red shirt, gently pulling it up, a startled gasp stopped him, and his eyes met hers gauging her reaction, only to find her having overcome her initial embarrassment, shifted to allow for him to easily slide her shirt off.

Even though he could barely see her in the dim light, her body was stunning. And that wasn't due to a full curvaceous body with a huge chest and a voluptuous ass, no she had a modest chest, which he was entirely fine with, and it was only accentuated by her flawless pale skin and slender body, leading up to her beautiful impeccable face.

He was captivated, only the moonlight illuminated her body, but he was hostage to it nonetheless. Roughly, he drew her body closer against his, fiercely claiming her lips as his own, his tongue prying it open to slip into her mouth, leaving her panting hard and breathless when they pulled apart.

As she whispered his name to the darkness, and he hers, they became lost in each other, and through the deepening night not a single word of anger or vexation went between them, only throaty moans and breathless whispers existed in their world made of the other.

_**Here I am, there you go again (again)**__**  
><strong>__**And we will not ever be eighteen again (again)**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying**__**  
><strong>__**And I could use some time**__**  
><strong>__**And here I am, and there you go again (again)...**_

Kagura sighed half-heartedly as if complaining to the wind whipping around her. With her violet umbrella being the only shelter from the heavy rain pelting around her, she felt her heart resonating with the dreary weather, as if it could somehow understand her gloomy feelings and was responding to them.

Raking a hand through her damp fiery hair, Kagura wondered to herself, when did it ever get _this bad_. Had it always been this way between them? Was it a common occurrence or was this a new development due to recent events.

Whatever it was she hated it, _with a passion_. Day after day she would be called into the Shinsengumi head quarters for endless interrogations about the brother she didn't even know anymore. The questions were always the same, her answers were always the same, and she didn't even know what to do anymore, she only preserved through this shit for Sougo and even that was falling to pieces.

The constant demand from his higher ups to find out Kamui's location was putting strain on their relationship, and every day the other Shinsengumi members wanted to keep her for longer, question her more, heck she wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to perform a lobotomy on her brain and try find the answers there.

When they wanted to keep her there for more and more hours a day, all of them would send tired pleading looks at Sougo hoping for him to convince her, whilst she could only hope he wouldn't try. And though he didn't patronise her, he still had to do his job, therefore almost every day they would end up arguing and fighting, Kagura would leave in tears, and Sougo could do nothing but watch her leave.

It was tearing them apart and there was nothing she could do about it. They were no longer kids anymore, but their decision making skills were terrible and seemingly not yet of adult level. Staring at the shield of rain Kagura decided she couldn't take it anymore, the next time Sougo came to get her for questioning, she vowed not to go with him.

Only he_ didn't_ come to take her _anymore_.

_**So here I am and I'm dying**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you.**__**  
><strong>__**Come back, come back to me**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again.**_

Weeks later, when Sougo hadn't show up for a while now, a knock sounded on the doors of the Yorozuya. It was so early in the morning Kagura had been the only one awake, having been unable to sleep properly as of late.

Jumping down from her cupboard, and grumbling to herself a "who could it be at this time", whilst groggily rubbing her eyes, Kagura, in her yellow duck slippers, plodded to the door, shivering against the cold wind coming from behind it.

Slowly she pulled the door open, her half closed eyes widening when they caught sight of just who it was at the door.

Standing there in nothing but a white shirt and his navy work trousers, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Sougo grinned sheepishly up at her. With one look Kagura could tell he was just as sleep deprived as her, if not maybe more, the bags under his eyes heavy, and his caramel hair sticking out in all directions.

Since their last blown out of proportion fight they had not spoken a single word, however this time he was the first to break the silence between them.

"Hey China"

"Sougo…is everything...ok?" she whispered in hesitantly. Why wasn't he in uniform, what had happened?

Reaching out and trailing his fingers affectionately across her blushing cheeks, Sougo smiled before drawing her in and wrapping his arms around her in warm embrace. He had missed her feminine smell, her vibrant eyes, and warm cheeks, he had missed the feel of her, the way she fit perfectly in his arms like a key in a lock. He had missed _her_.

Stroking her hair, he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered lightly in it.

"You don't have to face them alone any more Kagura… now were going to face them _together_"

_**~She's a lady and lady's should never be messed with**_

_**She's a lady and lady's should never be messed with ~**_

* * *

><p>AN: Finally finished, i spent ages on this! its now 5:26am O_o.

Daww he left the shinsengumi for her _ , if ure wondering where his jacket is, its probaly on fire somewhere in hijikata's room ;P

This was a brilliant suggestion by Alice Peaches, she suggested "Shes a lady" by Forever the sickest kids, and i agree its a perfect song for them, i just watched a random okikagu amv to this song and suddenly all ideas were in my mind :P

So thank u, i really enjoyed doing this _

so next is a ginhiji, since my friend requested me to do it as a birthday present... though its _my_ birthday, lool, so I think it will be two parts and the second part should be out on my birthday the 9th ^_^

Also someone suggested a ginxtskuyo fic, and though i entirely agree, i love that pairing, im gonna need a prompt or a line or something to give me ideas :)

Well review and tell me if u enjoyed it? I really love writing like this, without a back story or anything just a oneshot, its fun, so keep suggesting!

And thanks for the reviews aswell =D its good to know ure liking it, without em i prob wudnt update (esp as u have the ideas, not me ;P)

Btw Sougo was abit OOC wasnt he? though i think we can never truly kno wat he would be like if he softened up infront of Kagura...?


	5. The Wilting Lilac

_**"They lived in two totally different, separate worlds, and while they could travel, they could never truly leave the world they were in."**_

"Ah…Gintoki?" The woman stopped in her tracks and squinted her amethyst coloured eyes, ascertaining if the man in front really was the silver haired samurai she was all too familiar with or if it was just a hallucination.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was soft and held an ounce of the mild shock she felt. It was a surprise to see him here, when they lived in two completely different worlds.

Unless he was here for _that_ reason…

Her suspicious showed on her face and she gave him a look somewhere between disbelief and disgust to find him heading this direction of his own accord, especially considering the strip club he had stopped in front of.

Following the woman's gaze, from the entrance to the strip club he was standing in front of, to his passive face, and back, suddenly the odd look in her eyes made sense to him and he was instantly trying to correct her misassumption.

"Ah…no, no, no, no! That's wrong! That's _not_ why I'm here! I came here to see _you_! I swear"

At the sudden tumult of words she raised an eyebrow, if in an attempt to hide her disbelief at his admittance that he came here to see her.

Worried that his words may have been taken the wrong way, Gintoki, normally composed and passive, was backtracking over his words all over again.

"I didn't mean I came to see you like _that_, I meant I came here to… _speak_ to you"

He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. Why whenever he spoke to this woman did his words turn to crap? Nothing he ever indented to say ever came out right.

However a smile broke out across her face as she walked forward and slid the clubs doors open.

"Follow me"

Gintoki's surprise showed on his face as he followed her to the middle of the large theatre like room, with a woman wrapped around a pole on stage and rows of men either crowding the bar or the seats cheering wildly, drinks and money flying in all directions.

The woman in front of him headed towards a door at the very back of the room, with her hand on the handle she turned to find where Gintoki was, only to find him standing amidst the room, staring wide eyed in disgust at the scene before him.

"…_or_ we could stay here" she murmured.

Her words, barely heard over the blaring music reached his ears, and as he snapped out of his daze, he instantly rushed to follow her.

Entering a deserted staff room, where the walls were painted bright red with neon flashing lights, and the chairs lining every wall were decked out in crimson leather covers, Tskuyo walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda and a carton of strawberry milk.

"Thanks" Gintoki muttered, with a grateful smile.

Momentarily stunned by his honest, beaming smile, Tskuyo couldn't help but think how handsome the man looked when he was his honest, natural self. Shaking the ludicrous thoughts and attraction from her mind, smiling in response, she placed the drinks on the table and sat down beside him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Reaching for the carton and downing most of its contents in three consecutive gulps, he sighed before turning to face her. Meeting her vibrant amethyst gaze, he was drawn to the trust and fascination reflected in them and ended up giving his honest reason.

"Nothing really, just came to see how you were doing" he spoke the words casually as he leaned back into his seat, but deep down he knew this was far from a casual visit.

Originally he had no intention to bump into her like this, he had planned to check on her like he had many times before, merely watch her from afar and making sure she was doing ok. Because, following the attack by her master, he had been -even if he wouldn't admit it to him self- somewhat _worried_ about her, not only physically but also mentally. She hadn't since opened up to him, so he could never really ascertain what was going on in her mind or if she had been mentally scarred.

Nonetheless she smiled at his concern, all her prior worries dissipating and the strong steel wall she kept around her heart and put up between her and others slowly dissolving away.

Through the night their conversations continued, never going any louder than the noise outside their room, never getting any more heated than the temperature outside.

Eventually sometime late in the night, after insisting on walking her home, Gintoki made his own way back to the Yorozuya. Up the long winding stairs and across the borderline of Yoshiwara, he headed along the familiar Edo streets and alleys, reflecting on the long, deep conversation he'd had with the woman, whom for months now he just _couldn't_ seem to get out of his head.

Strolling along the moonlit streets, he twirled the long ebony smoking pipe between his fingers and stroked his thumb along the golden engraving with the words "_Tsukki_".

In the end, he sighed to himself despondently, he'd never found the _courage_ to actually _give_ it to her.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, spinning on his chair, sitting at his table in the Yorozuya whilst sucking on a strawberry ice lolly, Gintoki threw his folded legs off the table as the heavy thudding of his feet hitting the floor echoed around the empty room.<p>

Sick of the dark emptiness, with all other members of the Yorozuya out or doing something, the silver haired man jumped up from his seat, grabbing something from one of his desk draws then slipping it into his pocket, he pulled on his boots before heading out the front door.

Miles later once the sun had set and his feet were no longer treading the dusty streets of Edo but the bricked over steps of Yoshiwara, Gintoki headed toward the bar he usual found her at, the bar named after Hinowa.

Sliding open the slotted doors, Gintoki was astounded at the sight before him. There at the centre of the room, the focus of the limelight, the pinpoint of attention, was _Tskuyo_.

And though he knew this was what she always did, and it was what she clearly enjoyed, obvious by the cheerful grin on her face, Gintoki knew he'd always _hated_ it.

And it_ wasn't_ even prostitution.

With Hinowa on the other side of the room, happily chatting away to her female friends and various cheery townspeople, Tskuyo was doing much the same. By helping out the troubled businesses around town, Tskuyo would aid in serving drinks and snacks, refilling glasses, chatting and entertaining people. However the sight of her, young and beautiful, serving drinks for _other _men, standing and laughing in the middle of a group of them whilst they were bashful and glad for her company, it drove Gintoki _mad_, to the brink of insanity.

_Nobody_ should be allowed to look at her like that._ Nobody_ should be allowed to see her like that.

_Nobody_ but _him_.

He had no idea what happened, but within a heartbeat the rage and jealously were overpowering, fisting its treacherous claw around his heart and driving him forward with a vexation far _beyond reason._ He had merely popped in to see how she was doing, now all of a sudden he was standing at her side, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

All conversation at the table halted to a stop. Silence permeated the atmosphere like a ticking bomb. Everyone was aghast, who was this man and how _dare_ he put his arms around the '_moon'_ of their city. But in actuality they were more stunned at the fact that the strong and fierce woman had yet to punch this man's balls through his brain like she did with all others.

Tskuyo on the other hand was in a whole different world. Frozen, from the moment she felt those familiar arms tighten around her waist, she held the bottle in her hands, still half in pouring position, as she repressed the reflexive urge to knock down the man behind her, recognizing the strong, musky male scent.

"Gin..toki" she managed, as she tilted her head up to met his gaze. The smouldering look of self-loathing and zeal was overwhelming and her words were instantly stilled, dying at her throat before they even reached her mouth.

"Ah… can we talk somewhere _private_"

Desperately trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, she was a hundred percent sure he could practically _feel_ it from where his back was pressed to her. Composing herself and her emotions, Tskuyo calmly placed the bottle on the table, before gently slipping out of his hold and taking his hand, then leading him to a back room.

Having closed and double locked the store room door behind them, the door stood in awkward silence in the small stuffy room. Turning to face Gintoki fully, his gaze seemed to return to reality and the bubbling emotion surfacing within his features simmered down to a glimmering ember.

"Ahh… sorry about that…" scratching the back of his head full of silver hair, whilst laughing nervously, Gintoki had no idea what else to say to explain his irreparable actions.

Tskuyo watched him for a while, silently judging his actions, mentally replaying the last few minutes which had whizzed by so fast. Could he have been…?

"Gintoki…were you perhaps…_jealous_?" her thick accent and impassive tone purposely disguised her welling feeling of insecurity at misunderstanding his actions, yet at the same time the feeling of anticipation that she might be correct sprung forth.

Fully expecting him to straight out deny her claim, Tskuyo was surprised with his frank response.

"Yes"

When no reply came, he continued on.

"I can't _stand_ those men, _any_ men, touching you, watching you, seeing this _breathtaking_ side of you" at which his fingers began to delicately trail the side of her face, careful placing freed blonde strands of hair behind her ear , before bringing his mouth to whisper in it "anyone…_but me._".

Still in her close proximity, he retrieved an item from his pocket and placed it in her free hand, wrapping her small dainty fingers around it.

Taking a step back, he turned around prepared to leave, as Tskuyo observed the splendid pipe in her hand in wonder and fascination, emotion prickling corners of her eyes.

As his hand slipped through her hold she grabbed fast for it, pulling him roughly from the door and back to stand toe to toe with her.

"_Thank you_" she whispered against his lips, the gift being one of the very few she had ever received, and definitely being the best. She was touched, in more ways than one, burned solidly to the _core_.

Reaching up her arms circled his neck, titling his head down to meet her, whilst her fingers twisted in his unruly silver-blue hair.

Her lips stopped a centimetre from his, not moving forward lest he want not to, considering she had made the first move, the anxiety that he might not want this became almost crippling.

However as he pressed he lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, all worry disappeared as his touch melted her. Her body melded to his, as she stretched her fingers through his hair, caressed his cheeks beneath her fingernails, whilst he deepened the heated kiss, released the clasp from her hair, and pressed her up against the wall.

Before they became too lost in each other, they pulled apart, with as much pain and reluctance as a star would from the sky.

Both of them knew this was so wrong, but _neither _could bring themselves to regret it.

* * *

><p>Following the heated kiss both had returned to their everyday life. There was nothing they could do about it, they lived in different worlds, he had so much to protect in kabuki there was no chance for him to leave, whereas she had so much going for her in Yoshiwara, he would never want her to leave for him.<p>

So in the end he never went back to see her. Endless months had passed and the only thing he heard about her was the assurance of her vitality through his inside sources, other that he hadn't seen her since the incident in the store room. However it didn't mean she was _easy_ to forget.

Hardly, it had been all that was on his mind these past few months. _What could have been._ And that was pretty much what he was thinking about right then, lying on his back on the sofa with the latest issue of jump held above him. He saw the pictures but they just seemed to blur behind his eyes and all he could think about was that woman, that woman which was haunting his every dream and nightmare whether he wanted her to or not.

A light rapt on the front door brought the lazy man back to his senses, and being alone in the house, he veered between ignoring it or actually getting up of his ass to answer it.

Throwing his jump to the coffee table, he tilted his head all the way back over the arm rest to give him an upside down view of the outline of the person behind the door.

The evening sun low in the sky, the tall slender silhouette of a woman was clearly visible, as were the outlined distinguishing features. Recognizing the figure, Gintoki half fallen of the sofa in a rushed attempt to get up, pushed the mild head rush to the back of his mind as he ran forward to answer the door without a second thought.

And sure enough, there was the very woman who had been running around his head all day, driving him to brink of insanity, but bringing him right back with her _beautiful_ reality.

…

Hours later the night took cover and the stars glittered the sky, then the sun awoke and a vibrant array of colours with white puffy clouds splashed the sky. They watched it all, encased by his arms, and covered by his duvet, they watched the stars come out and the sun rise again.

Through dusk and dawn they stayed like that, every couple of hours or so interrupting to resume another session of the love making they had become so addicted to. There was no reason for them not to, they knew each other and their feelings more than they knew _themselves_ and since no one was in the house, with Shinpachi at his sisters and Kagura sleeping over with her boyfriend at the Shinsengumi, there was no reason _not to_.

It was just _so wrong_, but it never felt _so right_.

However it was inevitable, and as they watched the sun rise and hang full in the sky, they both knew this. Eventually the time came, where she had to extract herself from the delicious warmth of his body and redress, leave this foreign place behind, and head back to Yoshiwara, her real _home_.

Even after she had left, Gintoki lay watching the sky and the long drifting clouds, floating through the sky in all sorts of shapes and sizes, shifting to their will or the winds desire. As he observed the freedom of the clouds, a gripping, almost overwhelming feeling of envy and sorrow overcame him.

They both knew the implications of what they had done. And though they had committed no crime, though they weren't tide to their places, their respective home by no chains nor shackles, they knew deep down, they were tied irrevocably by the shackles of their _hearts_.

* * *

><p>Three months later, as the world seemed to be breaking down bit by bit around him, an all consuming darkness slowly creeping into his heart, Gintoki sighed heartlessly, watching the white shadow of the door, as if expecting someone to walk through any instant, hoping, praying for <em>her <em>to walk through that instant.

Resigned, he dropped his head down to rest on the wooden table, unwilling to let his eyes glue to the sight of the door any longer, for they may become permanently stuck there, permanently _clinging_ for hope.

Ten minutes passed before a knock actually sounded at the door. Staring at the brown worktop of the table, Gintoki finally questioned his sanity, _was he really losing it_?.

Reluctant to see if it was true, but hope forever overpowering he brought his head up to see the outline of a figure behind the door.

And there he was all over again, stumbling through the living area towards the door, towards the sight of the silhouette of his _favourite_ woman.

The second he opened the door, to watch her anxious face, her trembling lower lip, the words slipped out of her mouth as she threw her arms around his neck.

"_Gintoki…I'm…pregnant"_

The world crumbled around him, from the breaking state it was to a fine powdery dust. The sky and the sun, the stars and the moon all disappeared from his vision, crashing through the ground, as his world, the life he knew, crushed into a million pieces, shattered into a thousand shards.

Then it built back up all over again. From scratch, his world rebuilt itself, a happier calmer place than it was before, with the sun high in the sun, and this woman as the dominating face of it.

His world rebuilt itself with this woman in the picture. The missing jigsaw piece to his unfinished puzzle.

And soon there would be a child to fit into the frame as well. Along with all the other people he loved, cherished and cared for.

Just another shackle to his big ole' heart. Granted a _wanted_ shackle.

* * *

><p>AN: I made so many typos with this, and i swear the number of times i replaced a word with the word 'door', e.g; 'Without a second door' instead of 'without a second thought'. I swear I think one word but write another. Lol I purposely left one 'door' in there for u to find, but i have no idea if there is more, its 6.20am, rn and look at that im actually rhyming my words now -_-

*Sigh*, Nyway this was a prompt froooom 'titangirl161' so thanks for that, i really love the gintokixtskuyo, and OMD i just realised its spelt "TsUkuyo" ahhh and i added that to my microsoft dictionary aswel *facepalm*, ah well ill fix it sometime, just plz bare with for now. Nyway love the pairing but can NEVER find ny good fanfic for it :(

Erm i kno i sed id be doing a ginxhiji and this clearly isnt it, but ill be honest i started writing it but i just got realllllly stuck, like its half written but i hate it, its cuz i dont ship the pairing i find everything i write so unfitting. so it will prob never be posted, i really cant do yoai romance sorrry o/o, plz dont ask for any ginhiji 'romance'...

Right now im doing a request for a songfic to "corners of your heart"-in progress(great suggetsion ^_^) and also one to "airplanes" cuz i love the lyrics to that song =D

Keep up ure suggestions and if u do suggest please give a full idea, it helps when the wells dry. This is actually the fastest ive EVER updated a 'story' as its hard to find the mood to write, so keep reviews coming and maybe the muse will stay.

Thank you also for the wonderfull birthday wishes and reviews! Love you lot :'D

Reira XD


	6. Midnight Circus I

A/N: Sorry hate doing these at the start. Kay, Mature warning- this is two part and will probably need even more of a warning for the next chap, so bear that in mind. Featuring Take it off by Keisha, and OkiKagu with other pairings, for Halloween. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because Halloween had never been fun until that year.<strong>_

Slipping out the bathroom and closing the door behind her Kagura shifted in her tight outfit, tugging the hem of her skirt down to cover her exposed thighs a bit more. However no matter how the shortness of her skirt unnaturally froze her legs, and the tightness of the whole ensemble made it almost impossible to breathe let alone move, Kagura had to admit to herself; _she looked pretty damn good._

"Oi, Shinpachi, what do you think?" Calling attention to the young man, who was currently cutting eyeholes into a white sheet, Shinpachi turned around to his name being called.

"K-k-k-k-k-agura-chan!" Shinpachi stuttered stumbling backwards, tripping over said white sheet and causing the pair of scissors in his hands to go flying and land scarily close to Gintoki's crotch area.

"OIII SHINPACHI!" Gintoki screamed dropping the magazine in his hands. As he launched himself at Shinpachi he happened to get a glance at what the teen was stock still staring at with a violent blush colouring his cheeks.

"K-k-k-Kagura-chan!" Gintoki stammered out before freezing identically in horror next to Shinpachi.

A long bout of silence weighed upon the trio and Kagura, though maintaining a calm façade, deep down an overpowering wave of nervous self-consciousness rendered her speechless.

Then, as if jolted awake from some sort of horrible nightmare Shinpachi and Gintoki snapped out of their daze, exchanging a look of apprehension to the other, they turned back to Kagura bursting out at the same time;

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THAT!"

Kagura raised a hand to her ear against the shouting and raised an eyebrow at the bewildered pair, pouting;

"Mou, why not?" She questioned innocently.

"B-b-because, y-you, j-j-ust CANT!" The pair stuttered unable to find a reasonable answer.

An intense staring battle ensued, vibrant blue clashed with bright maroon and soft brown. Electricity buzzed in the air, and it was a long while before the silence was interrupted.

"Mou, at least wear this" Shinpachi eventually sighed, breaking the silence and thus the staring battle, as he reached over the couch for a long black cloak which he draped around Kagura's shoulders.

"Thanks Shinpachi" Kagura smiled, pulling the cloak tighter around her.

The commotion all stemmed from an event which was to be taking place that very night. The trio had been anonymously invited to a Halloween party, and since Gintoki figured they were old enough to go to parties; with Kagura almost eighteen and Shinpachi almost twenty, therefore they decided to dress up and all go together.

The invitation was pretty vague and said nothing about specific's in dressing up. Kagura had sought out Sa-Chan's help for the outfit she'd had in mind. She had easily found the woman lurking in the ventilation system of the Yorozuya, and she had proved to be profoundly useful. With a slightly disconcerting knowing smirk, the woman had given Kagura the perfect outfit.

Kagura who was to be dressed up as a vampire was now decked out in a tight dress, the top part of which was a sort of corset, dark black velvet with small crimson bats printed all over. The dress hugged her figure affectionately until her hips, revealing her usually hidden young curvaceous figure. At the hips the dress flared out in a tutu skirt style; where the black skirt ruffled up under layers and layers of silk red netting. The whole outfit was very gothic and dark, with buckles and black ribbons trailing, Sa-chan had also lent her a pair of killer stilettos, which raised Kagura a good six inches.

Hours later with her normally bundled up hair curled in a Victorian style, with lose pigtails dangling around her shoulders, and her blue eyes darkened by heavy eye liner and purple eye shadow, her lips a tantalizing blood red and cheeks pale as ever, Kagura looked absolutely breathtaking.

Kagura had smiled at her appearance in the mirror, her smile coming out rather gothic with the fake fangs jutting out into her lower lip. She didn't know why she was trying so hard, but a niggling thought in the back of her mind was taunting her, telling her that the effort was all because she had heard _he _ was coming. She shook the ridiculous thoughts from her head, attaching the tiny fake batwings to the back of her outfit in the mirror.

Shinpachi had opted for the money saving method in creating his outfit. He had taken an old white sheet, cut two eye holes and thrown it over his head, claiming there was no point in splurging on an outfit he would only wear once. Gintoki had thought similarly, especially considering there was no one to lend him an outfit like Sa-chan had to Kagura. The only outfit in his monotonous closet happened to be his Paako one; so with the pigtailed wig and the woman's kimono implanted with fake breasts Gintoki was set to go.

Kagura reached for her umbrella before thinking twice and deciding to leave it behind. As she followed the boys out the door, a giddy feeling of excitement welled within the pit of her stomach and she almost giggled with the thrill. _This was going to be one hell of a night_. She took at the invitation out of where she had kept it at the band of her fishnet tights, and read the words in swirly italic handwriting for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"_**There's a place downtown,**_

_**Where the freaks all come around.**_

_**It's a hole in the wall.**_

_**It's a dirty free for all."**_

However unknown to the Yorozuya trio there _was_ a dress up code for the party, and they followed the address printed on the back of the mysterious card without a second thought. Little did they know they were blindly walking into what had the potential to be their worst living nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sougo, I thought you were supposed to dress up as the <em>opposite<em> of what you are, not what you _are_." Hijikata sneered as Sougo picked up the dark red, high necked cloak and swung it over his shoulders, covering the cherry red velvet waistcoat and silk black shirt with a snow white cravat and plain black suit trousers.

Sougo smirked to himself at the comment, the outfit _perfectly_ resembling him. Readjusting the devil-ears headband on his head, Sougo shifted a sideway glace to Hijikata who was currently dressing up as Toshi and Kondo who was finishing the touches on his prince's costume. Both were under the impression that they were supposed to dress the _opposite_ of their personality, when of course that was just something Sougo had made up, though his usual cunning self.

"Why, whatever do you mean by that Hijikata-san" Sougo beamed innocently up at the man who only looked back at him in disbelief. Sougo's act was so convincing a halo almost formed above his head.

Grabbing his pitch fork from beside the door, Sougo felt his fingers curl around the invitation in his pocket.

And as much as he tried to lie to himself, he knew the bubbling feeling of anticipation welling within him was because a certain red-haired woman would be attending.

Little did they know they were just entering the same nightmare as the others. Walking straight into the tigers den without hesitation.

_**When the dark**_

_**Of the night comes around.**_

_**That's the time,**_

_**That the animal comes alive.**_

_**Looking for**_

_**Something wild.**_

* * *

><p>The bounce of music could be heard from outside the building and the Yorozuya trio stood awestruck at the sight before them. The building was absolutely HUGE. It seemed as if it had appeared out of <em>nowhere <em>and was located in the middle of said nowhere.

Considering it was Halloween the theme seemed to be Gothic Haunted Mansions, because that was exactly what this was. A Gothic Haunted Mansion. The windows were tall and cracked, a heavy mist shadowing the panes prevented anyone from seeing inside, but the flash and spark of coloured lights erupting spasmodically from inside could be seen through the murky glass. The frame of the building seemed to shake and tremor with the thump of music and the throb of its occupants bumping and grinding to the beat within.

The air around it seemed on an entirely different plane to earth, as if warning all who came near not to enter, but that was probably what only served to entice them further. With a mixture of fear and exhilaration, the trio cautiously entered the decrepit mansion.

If possible the inside was worse. The entrance lead through a hall and opened up in to an enormous ball room, on either side of the circle-shaped room were tall curving staircases leading up to a balcony which overlooked the whole area, with a door in the middle of it leading deeper into the viscera of the mansion. From every corner and crack were long tangling spider webs, seemingly real, winding up and down the peeling wall paper. The walls were a dark greying shade, adorned with bright flashing orange, purple and green lights, hundreds of bulbs strung around the whole parameter, accompanied by blinding disco lights suspended from the ceiling flaring a vicious cycle of sharp, vibrant colours.

The floor itself was tiled with black and white marble squares- much like a chess board, and upon it what seemed like the whole of Edo itself, danced wild and crazy with a passionate fervour, jumping and swaying, bodies pressed together, sweat dripping, music all that seemed to flow through their veins.

The trio stood enthralled at the spectacle before them. Never before, in their life which seemed dull in comparison, had they witnessed such an event.

"Oi, why is everyone dressed as zombies, did we miss the dress-code or something?" Gintoki questioned, confused at how everyone before him -some familiar and some strangers - were all dressed as different kinds of zombies. However the piercing sound of music drowned the sound of his words, and Gintoki didn't question the matter further, being drawn by the lulling effect of the music. Calls and waves from familiar faces pulling them into the dance floor.

…..

_**There's a place I know**_

_**If you're looking for a show.**_

_**Where they go hardcore**_

_**And there's glitter on the floor.**_

The music drew them into the creepy looking mansion. As they walked down the dark hall towards where the noise was emanating from a strange feeling of trepidation settled in the pit of his stomach. However the second they walked through those doors the feeling dissolved into one of anger and confusion, spreading through his whole body in one shot, sticking him to ground as he stared captivated at the scene before him.

There she was. He noticed _nothing_ in that room but _her_. The centre of attention and everyone was entranced by her alluring beauty. In the middle of the dance floor she moved her lithe body to the beat of the music, attracting all sorts of men, like a moth to a flame.

And it seemed as if she didn't seem to notice _any _of it, not the men staring at her, nor the bastard inching closer and closer to dance behind her. Because his anger was so overpowering he didn't even think to question why the hell everyone was dressed like zombies, but themselves. Vaguely he heard Hijikata mutter "the fuck?" at the odd phenomenon, but his mind was a million miles away from interpreting it.

Without another thought, he made his way to the dance floor. Women he normally pushed away everyday during work were present in the crowd, and he allowed them to run their hands all over him, pulling him deep into the crowd and dancing against him, as he kept his eyes fixated on her tantalizing beauty.

The music rose in octaves and the crowd seemed to move and flow with it, bodies so close pressed back and front to each other, grinding to the beat, as the music hit the roof, the crowd reverberating in response, no logical thought but the instinctive movement of their bodies.

He growled unknowingly, blood red eyes finding it impossible to keep her in his line of sight. The women around him noticing his displeasure and distraction brought their bodies closer against him, their fingers running over his back and slipping under his shirt, their breast pressed against him, thighs wrapping around him, the crowd going crazy as the song hit its climax.

_**And they turn me on.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**When they Take It Off.**_

_**Everybody Take It Off.**_

The music seemed to drug her into its ecstasy and everything around her seemed to blur, the bodies against her didn't seem to matter, all that matter that she felt pretty, she felt _wanted_. Losing herself to the crowd, her eyes opened for the first time as the music hit a high note. And that's when she spotted him, not far away from her, looking sinfully handsome in a devils suit, his clothes ruffled, the shirt opened slightly at the neck and un-tucked at the waist as women slid their hands and fingers _all over_ him.

Suddenly a wave of fury and jealously so strong enveloped her, momentarily striking her so senseless that she lent herself backwards further into the arms of another man. She closed her eyes trying to regain her senses, red overtaking her vision, her body now fully pressed against the man.

She opened her eyes, red draining away to the flashing lights of the room, only to refocus on the blood red eyes of the very man that drove her crazy like _this_. He was staring at her with an almost animalistic possessiveness radiating from his eyes. He was staring right at _her_. His gaze so intense as if it was aimed towards her, was laden with an almost carnal _desire_. And for a moment she could do nothing but stare right back at him blue clashing with red in a battle for want, _need_.

_**Lose your mind.**_

_**Lose it now.**_

_**Lose your clothes**_

_**In the crowd.**_

The music seemed to deafen his ears and all he could hear was the blood pumping in his veins, competing with the blaring music for dominance to break his sanity. As his eyes clashed with hers his mind went into overdrive, unable to function properly, as the confusion, want and vulnerability he saw in her was all that seemed to run around his head.

And the next thing he knew he was at her side, pulling her so tight against him he knew it would probably hurt, but he had to feel her against him, he _needed _to.

His hands possessively grasped her hips, his body shadowing her back as if she belonged to him _only_. She seemed frozen, and he moved her hips against him, rolling them to the music, bringing her back to him. The as if woken from a dream, her eyes came back to earth, her body came back to life and her arms raised to wrap around his neck, dropping the cape from his shoulders as he pulled hers away from her shoulders.

Their bodies grinding to the music they didn't seemed to think or care about the consequences, only this electric feeling driving them on, compelling them to the movements. The crowd bounced, and their heated bodies pressed closer together, tingles and shivers buzzing from where their bodies touched.

_**We're delirious.**_

_**Tear it down**_

_**'Til the sun comes back around.**_

She could feel his heavy breaths in her ear and her body arched against him, pressing their hips closer together, her hands running down his neck as she turned around to face him. He pulled her even closer, her breast flush against his chest, her thighs rubbing against his, her face buried in his neck. She felt him tremble as her hands ran along his sweaty chest, his fingers running along her thighs, his hand inching lower on her hip. They felt their skin burn with each other's touch and thought their bodies to be on fire with the immense heat running through them; their skins flush dark red with it.

_**N-now we're getting so smashed.**_

_**Knocking over trash cans.**_

_**Everybody breakin' bottles**_

_**It's a filthy hot mess.**_

_**Gonna get faded**_

_**I'm not the designated**_

She titled her head upwards, ferocious cerulean clashing with bloodthirsty red. As their eyes meet, their heavy breaths mingling as they instinctively moved closer, drawn to each other like metal to a magnet. Their lips brushed, bodies screaming with desire, mouths yearning for each other, nothing but dirty thoughts running through each other's minds.

Just as their lips almost met to satiate the indescribable hunger, the incredibly loud sound of the clock striking twelve cut through the room. It staunched the tide of music, broke the ebb and flow of the crowd, and stilled the actions of everyone within, dazed with confusion.

Their chests heaving with heavy breathing, the pair stood staring at each other stunned, the weight of what was just about to transpire between them rendering them speechless. Kagura stared wide eyed at Sougo, whilst he stared wide eyed back at her, sane thought rushing back with a dizzying vigour; _were they just about to….?"_

Their entrapment with each other was interrupted by a sharp tinkling laughter slicing through the silent room. The pair turned around to glimpse at the person behind the laughter but instead they caught the crowd around them collapsing to the ground.

In one swift movement the whole room was at their feet. As the pair looked around shell shocked, they spotted themselves, the remainder of the Yorozuya trio, the Shinsengumi trio, Kyuubei and Otae, to be the only other people to be standing upright on their feet. All of them gazed around the room with varying looks of confusion.

"What the…"

It was then that the source of chaos decided to reveal itself, or more like _herself_.

Everyone turned around to the sound of laughter echoing around the deathly quiet room. There at the head of the room, sat a woman with her legs crossed, floating in mid-air. She was wearing a short, tight ruffled tutu dress, much like Kagura's but shorter. She was small in appearance and her eyes were a glowing violet, real live wings protruding and fluttering from her back. On her small, heart-shaped face was a devious smirk, her eyes narrowed at the people before her.

"Good evening everybody!" she chimed, grinning at the bewildered expression of the people before her. When no answer came she moved on.

"I am Sumire, also known as the 'Halloween Fairy'" she revealed with extravagance, and when no one said anything she sighed and continued on.

"I know, you're all probably thinking 'The fuck?'" at this her audience nodded vigorously in response "Well, you don't need to know _why_ I'm here, all you need to know is that I'm here to add a little, shall I say, _twist_, to your Halloween" She waved her hands around the room with a flourish as if she was offering them the greatest night of their lives.

"But why _us_?" Someone managed to croak up.

"_Why?_ Well isn't it obvious? You are the only lot who came dressed differently" she gestured down the room to the fallen crowd with her hands "Now how would it be any _fun _if you were all dressed the same" she grinned maliciously, taking in their puzzled expressions.

"Well you don't need to understand the _rules_ of the game, just that you're in it to _play it_"

Raising her hands high above her head she brought them down with force, an inferno of violet shimmers and sparkles swirling in a dust then raining down upon all the occupants of the room.

"You have until sunrise to resist, if you fail to do so, you become what you are dressed as, _forever_" she emphasised.

They all felt a strong chill flow through them as her dust sprinkled upon them. Then shackles appeared from their wrists and spread out attaching to another person's shackle before solidifying to an unbreakable metal.

"The shackles bind you to the person in this room your heart has the most conflict with, be it good or bad, I assure it only forms if it is _mutual_"

Everyone looked towards the partner they were paired with in wonder. Gintoki-or more like Paako-was bound to Toshi, Shinpachi the ghost was bound to Kyuubei who was dressed as Sailor Moon, and Kondo the prince was attached to Otae (who by losing a bet) was dressed as a prostitute and lastly Sougo the devil was tied to Kagura the vampire.

One universal thought seemed to run through everybody's head at that moment;

_This cant be good._

Her evil laughter tinkled around the area.

"Let's see if you can beat the curse" her eyes narrowed and scanned the room, and Kagura felt they lingered on her longer than others.

"…before it beats _you_."

"Oh, and make sure the zombies don't catch you" With one last evil laugh she disappeared in a puff of fairy dust, leaving her last terrifying words echoing around the area;

"Otherwise you become one of _them…_"

Everyone then watched in pure, undiluted horror as the bodies on the floor all shifted and convulsed, before rising from the ground, as if from the dead, as real live zombies.

Within a heartbeat, everyone dispersed from the room, running throughout the mansion in pairs, having found themselves unable to leave the mansion.

This sure was going to be one hell of a Halloween, and it was a _long _time till sunrise.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry i know im very behind with updates, its been crazy these few months. Im still working on a request and have almost finished it, i just didnt want to rush it and crap it up before putting it out. This is my first time doing something seasonal and ive always wanted to do one, so i hope u enjoy i spent tiiime on it. It will have a second part, featuring Midnight Circus by Sunny Hill.

Do u like it, worth the effort and thus a second part or not?

Thanks for following and reviewing, never fails to cheer up my day :D

Reira XD


	7. The Love Hate Game

_**"He's annoying, he's hilarious, he's the world's biggest jerk, he makes me want to scream, he ruins my day and saves it at the last minute, he drives me crazy, he's out of his mind, I hate his guts, and he's everything I want."**_

_**He's Annoying**_

Really I wasn't expecting anything. Though I couldn't deny the small, gnawing part of me deep down that _wanted_ to be able to expect something.

But it was pointless really. I wasn't fifteen any more; young and naïve to the ways of the world and people. It had been almost three years since I'd seen the planet, and I knew that even though the two men that were brothers to me knew I was coming, they were never flashy enough to throw something as ridiculous as a party for me, because some things never change.

… I doubt it they even knew when my birthday was either.

In fact there was only one person I had ever told it to, and that was because it was forced out of me sadistically...by a sadist.

I gritted my teeth and a tremble shuddered over me at the memory;

He had held a giant live octopus just a centimetre over my head, its long tentacles winding around his forearm, squeezing it (secretly I envied it but would never admit to it).

He _knew _I hated octopuses as well.

And despite it being his common amusement to play pranks on me and torture me for the sheer hell of it, lately he had an end to everyone of his increasingly cruel pranks. A question. There would always be a question and his preferred method of torture that day would meet its peak right before I would succumb and begrudging give him his answer.

That day it had been the date of my birthday.

It took me a moment to recover from the shock before the date fell from my lips unwittingly.

I didn't even _think _to lie.

The colour of his eyes had changed instantaneously, like travelling down a colour gradient; from burning amber to deep cerise, and I knew I'd given him the right answer.

The barest hint of a smile touched his lips, and he turned away before I could fully see it, taking his (what I now assumed, from the way it clung to him, either to squeeze him to death or out of affection) pet octopus with him.

He had probably forgotten it by now. In fact I was one hundred percent sure he had.

So when he turned up at the door of the Yorozuya the day of my arrival I was shocked to say in the least.

"What the hell are you doing here...?" I questioned rudely, more out of sheer incredulity than true irritation.

"Oh, look who is back" He replied casually, and his deep, familiar voice struck me still for a moment, as waves of memories and emotions gushed in a tirade through me.

I didn't reply, merely stared back at him blankly, eyes slightly wide. My lack of response didn't seem to bother him as his blood-red eyes roamed over my appearance, appraising the change.

And I had changed, I was sure, and glad of it.

From what I could tell, my hair was longer, reaching my mid-back, and framed my face, a shade darker perhaps even; the lack of sun in the dark spaceships of outer-space seemed to do that to my hair (in terms of colours, it had gone from a cadmium orange, to a sort of burnt Siena). I had also grown a couple of inches in height, losing my childish figure in the process, which was replaced by a perfect s-line body form, with generous curves and a slender waist (the change of which I was infinitely proud of). My eyes were still their wide brilliant blue but my face had lost its touches of childishness and was more slim around the cheeks.

Heck even my outfit had changed, the long dress replaced by a short top hugging my chest and curving off just over my diaphragm, and a skirt long but split on both sides all the way up to my thighs, with black, slightly heeled boots to curve of the whole outfit, the colour of which had only stayed the same.

However I had no grounds to be pissed of with his calculating gaze roaming my figure, because I myself was doing just the same thing to him.

At first glance he seemed the same, yet when he stood still like this it was impossible to miss the changes.

His cheek bones were more sharper, signalling the complete move on from childhood and adolescence, and his powerful eyes were slightly narrower yet somehow more prominent that ever before. His nose was high and long, and his lips were as daringly sexy as before, if not more; accentuated by the caramel coloured hair which now slightly longer, framed his face, flyaway hairs clinging to his lips, like some kind of male-model, angled carelessly as if on purpose. However the one feature that had changed about him the most, apart from his added height (though she had also grown he still towered above her), and broadened shoulders was his demeanour.

Before he had a mild sort of secrecy behind his expression, he hid his reactions and emotions well, yet there were those rare moments he would slip up, or barely concealed anger would bubble to the surface. Now there was nothing but complete and utter composure, if anything with a hint of the usual sadism I was so used to.

I hated to think, that it unnerved me somewhat, that the man before me was not the man I was once accustomed to, simply because it would take that much longer to decode him all over again.

A few moments passed like this, the silence spent observing the other.

When exactly two minutes had passed I decided to speak up, repeating my earlier query, this time with a hint of sternness to my voice.

"Why are you here?"

There was a pause. His gaze eventually flickered up to my face, bored, lifeless.

"Just visiting Dana"

My eyes narrowed sharply. We both knew full and well that was a complete and utter lie, but his eyes never gave anything away.

Gintoki was temporarily living in Yoshiwara, had been for the last two years, he claimed he was helping rebuild the city and guide it into purer times, when we all knew his intentions were less than pure and regarded a certain blonde kunochi. Even Shinpachi hadn't been here for a while (evident by the severe dustiness and unkempt appearance of the place), we both knew he was attending collage and rarely left his sisters place.

And how convenient for him to show up on the day I returned, with almost uncanny timing. I had only put my luggage down in the living area, and de-robed my self of my outer, travelling apparel, when a knock sounded on the door.

… it was as if he had been waiting.

"You gonna let me in" he drawled lifelessly, his voice holding no concern about whether I would let him in or not, his words sounding more like a statement than a question.

I sighed, but I knew he would get his way eventually and moved aside reluctantly, for whenever I was around this man, things just never went the way I wanted them to.

He waltzed in like he owned the place as per usual, slipping of his shoes and striding over to the couch in a series of short moves yet somehow managing to make it look graceful.

Closing the front door I approached the kitchen entryway and half-turned to offer him tea.

It took a second for him to reply, and I interpreted that at his initial shock at my question, I could imagine the thought _"Is she actually being cordial?"_ running through his head. Still he nodded his head, just slightly, giving his ascent and maintaining his iron composure.

As I rummaged around in my luggage for fresh tea-bags, I could hear the distinct rustle and thud as his jacket hit the sofa, and he plopped down next to it, lounging against the dusty cushions. I gazed at his reclining figure from the corner of my eyes, his long legs crossed over one another, his arms folded together across his chest. And through the thin sheath of his crisp white shirt, I could just see the clear definition of lean muscles stretched underneath skin partially concealed by his waist coat. I knew he had been fit before, but now, _now_ was something entirely different.

...I could just imagine the attention he got from the ladies.

I didn't know where the hell that unwarranted thought came from or why the hell it pissed me off so much, but I stormed into the kitchen none the less, tearing of my long leather gloves and dropping them on the coffee table in the process.

As I set to work making the tea I caught his image reflected perfectly in the screen of the microwave. I watched momentarily whilst the tea brewed, as Sougo reached over and picked up my gloves from the table. At first he simply looked at them, his large hands making the leather in his palms look like it belonged to a child, then without reason, he brought them close to his face, inhaling their scent.

And it was in that position that his gaze travelled across the room, and met mine with perfect precision and without any hesitation, reflected in the microwave door.

And then he smirked.

The damn bastard smirked at me.

And for some reason that pissed me of beyond reason.

….as if he knew the effect he had on me.

_**He's Hilarious**_

I slammed the cups down on the table, my actions tainted by anger for some unreasonable reason. Some green tea spilled over the edge, but I ignored it a pushed a plate of fortune cookies onto the table as well.

Dropping down on the sofa opposite him, with my arms folded across my chest, I glared at him and his irritating silence. He merely looked back at me, expression blank but regal as he placed my gloves back on the table.

"So, what do you want?"

The tea scalded my tongue as the liquid slid down my throat, but I kept sipping it, hoping the pain would douse the bitterness and venom that had somehow made its way into my speech.

His expression turned vaguely amused, and he reached over for his glass, leaning back once more and mirroring my position.

"Just a social call" he replied off-handedly, his lack of explanation only further irritated me, as he lost focus on the conversation and reached over for a fortune cookie.

He cracked it open with his teeth, and I couldn't help but find the move so unbearably sexy. Ugh, maybe it was because I had been away from men for so long... yeah _that_ was it.

As he munched the cookie, he cocked his head just slightly to the side, reading the fortune from within the cookie. He smirked once more but for once there was a hint of real smile to it, and suddenly I wanted to rip the fortune from his hand and read it for myself.

"Well then" I began, careful composure settling across my features "why don't you go shove your _'social call'_ up your ass, and shit it out at the Shinsengumi headquarters" I finished with a bright vibrant smile, my eyes going up into half-moons, and my lips lifting into my cheeks.

He regarded me wordlessly for a moment before placing his cup on the table and leaning back once more.

He now shot an equally powerful smile at me, as strong and fake as my own, expect with him there seemed to be sparkles having a parade around his person, and his teeth gleamed so brilliantly, as if a beam from a light-house was channelled through them.

Mentally I recoiled, almost blinded by the brightness.

Still maintaining his killer-smile, and in the most blank and devoid of emotion voice he replied;

"I cant, because Hijikata-san isn't around today and if I don't shit on his face then who else is going to make him into a better looking human-being?"

With one sentence all bitterness dissolved and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing, not just because of the imagery, but because this was the Sougo that I _knew_.

"So does that mean, that every other day he's not around your constipated?" I returned in the most placid tone I could manage.

"Ah, you see, that's what Kondo-san is for..." he trailed of purposefully, he lines constructed and preformed perfectly as if a live performance of some ridiculous play.

_**He's the world's biggest Jerk**_

And then with one more line, he ruined everything completely;

"I see you haven't changed at all" he smirked as he said it, and as if someone had ripped out the temperature gauge in the room, it dropped from warm to absolute zero, I felt the mood sour all over again.

I sighed, raking a hand through my hair as I counted backwards from ten in my head.

When I opened my eyes again, I could see something almost calculating, or rather bemused in his demeanour, as if he couldn't figure out why I hadn't reacted to his earlier statement.

Well he was wrong. And my lack of response in it self was a direct contradiction of his accusation.

I didn't have it in me to fight and argue any more, he seemed to be testing the waters to see if I was still like before, but I didn't have it in me to play his games any longer.

I was tired, not just because of this...lull between us, but everything. Coming back to Edo had started to remind me exactly why I had left again.

I felt like my newly attained freedom had been ripped from my hands once more, the control and composure, the sureness of battle, where it was either strike or defend, was now replaced by the mind games and the psychological warfare, and right now I was just too tired for that.

_**He makes me want to scream**_

"Whatever Okita" I replied as I stood up turning away from him, I could see his eyes narrow at my use of his surname, but I was too tired to care, and began to head towards Gin-chan's room, where I was sure he wouldn't mind if I knocked out for a couple of hours.

I opened the door to the bedroom, and by the time I had, I knew he had already left. Silently just as he came, without any warning or announcement whatsoever. As usual, like a ghost in my life.

I sighed, leaning against the door frame, as I cast one glance at the empty room behind me.

That was when something caught my eye, and I turned around fully, heading for the small package on the table.

It was a small black box with a violet bow, and gently as if caressing the wings of a butterfly, I pulled it off and pried the box open.

Inside was the most beautiful set off cerulean gemmed earrings and a matching necklace, adorned by white gold chains and backing, the tear shaped stone's surrounded by smaller diamonds.

I touched the gem as if not believing it was real, but the coolness of the smooth stone beneath my fingers affirmed its presence.

As I admired the gift in awe, I noticed a small note which I hadn't seen in my initial surprise, it read;

"_Seven O'clock Samurai Heart"_

Something tugged at my memory, and after some mental scanning I remembered the fancy-looking new, restaurant I had passed on my way to the Yorozuya.

….was this a date?

I couldn't believe it, but then I remembered the fortune and after precariously placing the box on the table, bent down and picked up the small piece of paper which had flutter to the floor.

My heart skipped a beat as I read it;

"_The one you claim to hate the most, is the one you can't escape the most, and the one you can't escape the most, is the one you want the most"_

_**He ruins my day...**_

I smiled at my reflection in the tall mirror. The midnight blue dress sparkled with the thousands of silver gems dotted across the material, glimmering in the dim light and refracting it across my face and eyes, allowing them to twinkle along side the dress and stunning jewellery set.

My eyes drew once more to the necklace and earrings, my heart clenching at their sheer beauty.

I sighed appreciating the gift immensely but deciding not to create an opinion on the gesture until I discovered his true intentions (if there was any at all). I reached over and grabbed my clutch and shawl from the coffee table and slipping on my heels, headed through the front door.

The cab journey took almost half and hour since the place was pretty central, I had only spotted it upon leaving the terminal, and it had been purely by chance.

Now that I got a proper look at it, the place was truly outstanding. It was a tall, glassy building, each floor sporting different layouts associated with different themes and cuisines.

The first floor itself was entirely tradition and highly posh, everyone in there either looked like a government official or CEO of some sort. I was glad that for once I had decided to go all out in dressing up, because it was the only thing that allowed me to fit in with such a scene.

I walked up to the podium at the entrance and the man clearly seemed to think I was just like the rest of the high-paying customers, as he regarded me with a smile and asked for my name without hesitation, when normally in the past with Gin-san and Shinpachi we barely ever got passed the front door of such places.

Maybe I really had changed.

"Okita"

After a short moment of scanning the attendant spotted the name with an audible "ah", and grabbing a pair of menu's from under the counter, led me towards a table.

It was situated near the back of the expansive room, past the large front tables for large parties and gatherings, over the miniature bridge and stream in the middle of the room, and beside the picturesque fountains and paintings decorating the back walls.

It was a private both, made just for two.

I tried not to think how that made me more nervous than I already was.

I glanced at the clock hanging above the wall it read; 7:30PM.

I felt stupid and nervous and out of place, and hated Sougo for being even a second late even though I had just arrived. Why? Simply because it made me doubt myself, for trusting him and believing in him that this wasn't just another of his sadistic pranks and maybe even just a real date.

I waited another half an hour just to be sure, and as soon as the clock struck 8 o'clock I decided enough was enough.

Fighting back tears (which were completely unreasonable in my opinion), and grabbing my clutch, I scrapped back my chair back, preparing to leave.

_**...and saves it at the last minute**_

Just as I was about to leave, the strong overpowering sensation of pollen invaded my nostrils and I hunched over in my chair, immobilised by a sneezing fit.

I straightened up again, scrambling for a tissue in my clutch, but instead found one pressed into my hand. I glanced up as I blew my nose and dabbed the tears from my eyes, and from behind the bleary haze of tears I couldn't quite believe the caramel-coloured blur was really Sougo.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were allergic..."

But that voice was most definitely his.

I watched as he moved across and pulled out the seat opposite me, pulling off his jacket as he sat down and placed it on the back of his chair.

And truly he looked amazing.

He was wearing a sleek, black suit, tailored perfectly to his fit with a dark navy shirt underneath.

He said the words just as I thought them;

"Heh, were matching"

_**He drives me crazy**_

With his sudden appearance I had forgotten completely about leaving, and decided for the sake of the effort he made with my gift to at least allow him to explain himself.

He seemed able to read the silence perfectly, and without any prompting began to speak.

"I'm sorry, really" he sighed, running his hand through his slightly messy hair, a leaf fell out and fluttered to the ground "One of the higher ups decided to do a 'surprise inspection' of the headquarters and it was a pain in the ass getting out of there under those bastards scrutiny..."

He sighed once more, grabbing the water from the table and downing it in one gulp.

"... if only I was like Naruto, I could've made a bunshin and used it to replace me whilst I climbed over the back-"

He rambled on as I was momentarily paralysed by shock, however it subsided quickly and my reaction was a little louder than was required for such a fancy place.

"Did you just risk your job to get here!" I questioned incredulous, my voice a tad high pitched.

He raised his eyebrow at me slightly confused as if to say "shouldn't that be obvious", and then placed his glass down on the table before calmly replying to my question.

"Of course we made a reservation..."

He trailed off and for the first time in my life I beheld _the_ Okita Sougo finish of a statement without any witty remark or comment.

"Thanks" I mumbled, unable to face the actual sincerity which seemed so out of place in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence during which the waiter took the opportunity to came over and take our orders. Once he was gone we relapsed into silence.

"You look..._ nice_"

I almost chocked on my water, which I attempted, none to discretely, to hide behind a tissue and prevent spraying it all over him.

Sougo. Paying me a compliment!?

"Er...thanks" he merely nodded in response, seemingly amused by my reaction he continued to watch me with those intense eyes, knowing how uncomfortable he was making me feel.

At least that part of him was still the same.

"Ah" I exclaimed as I suddenly remembered, my hand automatically reaching up to touch my neck "Thank you, for the gift, its..."

I trailed off, unable to use words to describe just how much I loved his present, however he seemed to understand and not expecting me to finish my sentence, replied;

"You're welcome, it suits you well"

There was an awkward pause where we both seemed to acknowledge the incredible madness of our situation, three years ago we couldn't stand being in each others presence without killing each other, using our hatred towards each other ask a mask for our true feelings, but now, _now _ it all just felt so... _natural_.

_**He's out of his mind**_

Mentally we both probably heaved a sigh of relief as our orders arrived and neither of us had to break the silence.

We continued on and for the first time since we met, we actually made small talk over dinner. He asked me about my life in space training with my dad, and I asked him how things had been since then.

It was surprisingly pleasant.

And despite sticking to my mental promise that I was only to eat one plate of food that night like any _normal_ person, he went ahead and ordered more food me, urging me to eat like I always did, claiming it was good to see a woman who embraced her appetite.

He called me a _woman_.

He even said he didn't care about the extra costs, even though I had already seen the abominable prices of this place.

This was no longer the tight-ass I once knew.

So it was safe to say that when the meal ended and we left the restaurant, it was only natural for me not to want to return home right away.

I think he noticed it, or maybe he didn't want to go home either, because like a true gentleman, he offered me his hand and took me on a walk through the park.

The changes in Edo since I had left were many, but perhaps one of the most breathtaking one was in the park.

A huge, marble fountain had been erected in the middle of the expansive grassland. It was truly a picture to behold, and the dark, night back drop only accentuated the gleam and sparkle of water spraying from the mouths of ornamental goldfish.

We walked around it at first admiring its structure and finesse, and then he led us to the edge of the fountain, sitting us down on the ledge.

"Here"

He shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, helping ease my arms through the holes.

It was then I realised the biggest change about Sougo.

At first I thought he had only become more closed off and introverted, that he was ten times more difficult to read than before, when in fact it was the complete opposite. Sougo had matured, there was nothing to read, every emotion that he wanted you to see he displayed clearly on his face or translated seamlessly into actions.

He was finally being _open_.

And now it was my turn.

_**I hate his guts**_

I pulled our still joined hands into my lap, tracing over the edges of his fingers with my other hand, I did this to occupy myself as I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes as such honesty fell from my lips.

"I missed you"

I looked up at him only to find him staring down at me; cerulean clashed with blood-red, and it was silent as I watched the moonlight glint off his eyes, our paced breathes the only sound in the area.

We leaned towards each other, naturally, easily, as if drawn by the force of gravity.

Normally this is the point where couples kiss.

I should have know even he couldn't have changed _that_ much.

But still of all things I didn't expect him to push me backwards into the fountain...

_**He's everything I want.**_

As I fell backwards into the water, making no futile attempts to save myself, I proceeded to mentally berate myself for ever falling for such a charade, it was impossible to believe Sougo would ever become a gentlem-

However my mental tirade was cut of as I felt two strong arms catch me before even a strand of hair touched the water.

My eyes had been squeezed shut the whole time and it was only after a couple of seconds of steadiness and solidarity and lack of wetness, did I reopen them.

I found myself face-to-face with the handsome features of Sougo once more.

He had caught me.

And now I was in his arms, held just above the water, whilst he was soaked up to his ankles.

His sadistic smirk graced his face once more at the scare he had given me.

But for once I wasn't inconvenienced upon sighting it.

"I missed you too"

I smiled as his strong arms tightened around my waist, his hands purposefully hiking up my dress to prevent it from touching the surface of the water. Just to ease the strain, and perhaps just because I wanted to be close to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, securing my position and pressing my body closer to his.

In his eyes I could see myself reflected, my smirk mirroring his, as the misty puffs of our breath's mingled in the cool night air.

But since we were _not_ a normal couple, it seemed only natural that _now _we kissed.

His lips were cool against mine, his breath warm, his fingers supple as they dug into my back.

We pulled apart after a short moment, making the kiss chaste and sweet.

However it was the moment we pulled apart that made me truly realise just how much I wanted this and how long I'd been waiting for it.

I could see the fire burning in his eyes, he'd clearly been holding back.

Before either of us could blink, and before sane logic and reason could stop me, my lips were once again glued to his, but this time there was no holding back.

My eyes closed of their own accord, indulging in the sheer sweetness of his lips, tasting like sugar on strawberries. My tongue reached out, skimming along the smooth of his lips, prying between his teeth, desperate for more of that tantalizing taste.

I sighed in contentment as I gained entrance, my body tightening closer around his as my tongue explored his hot, sultry mouth. My fingers twined themselves into the caramel hair I'd envied for so long and the feather-like touch was just as I had imagined it.

I pulled a little to hard on the hairs at back of his neck, and what should of been a moan of protest, came out as a groan of pleasure from Sougo. And for some reason this pleased more than I could explain, maybe I was just as much as a sadist as him after all.

However it seemed to be his turn to retaliate and before I knew it his hands were all over my body, roughly tugging and pulling, stroking and caressing, but not in an entirely unpleasant way.

In face it was entirely pleasant.

A sound escaped from the back of my throat that I didn't even know I had in me, it was halfway between a moan and a whimper and it only encouraged him more (not that that was a problem with me).

His teeth scraped along my bottom lip, gently nibbling it and then his tongue ran along the length of my neck doing impossible things to it, that if he wasn't holding me up right now, my knees would have already given out. I felt his teeth nip at the space between my neck and shoulder, his bites getting harder and harder till he sucked at the skin with his lips.

I squeezed his biceps to keep myself from screaming aloud, and maybe that was what did it.

Because it was either my incredible strength or his upright control giving out, that sent us toppling backwards into the fountain.

He caught me of course, and a moment after we resurfaced and the shock wore off, we turned to each other taking in the others red, panting and bedraggled appearance- we were truly a sight to behold.

And then we burst out laughing.

As the giggles subsided I felt his lips against my ears once more as he whispered in them;

"Happy Birthday"

It sure was good to be home.

_I hate his guts, but he's everything I want_~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

"Well that was a cold shower and a half..."

* * *

><p>AN; Firstly thanks so much to... er... "Peep" who gave me the prompt at the start of the story. It was fabulous really and just what i needed to get me going. So the rest of you please keep the prompts and suggestion coming, i love them really!

Secondly, im really sorry for taking so long to actually get them done, this was initially something i started last summer when i was sleeping really late and wanted something to keep me up, the year has been so hectic but now that its summer again (i say that as its pouring down out side -_-) i can finally finish everything i started and upload them! so yaay stay tuned for updates :O

Thirdly, plz do say if i crap up in tenses at some point or if things dont make sense, also im aware of the cheezyness but it was 6am, i was actually thesurasing the word "sparkles" at that point :/

Review, comment, suggest whatever floats your boat!

Follow me on twitter; ReiraShi


	8. Speed of Flow

Around a bend, past a junction, over a crossing and through a park, leads up to the long, glittering rows of cherry blossom trees which line the walkway like velvet ropes amongst which petals cover the ground like a vibrant red carpet.

The sunlight seeps through, warming your cheeks and hands, the petals tangle in your hair, and as you approach the large, towering iron gates, which though they should seem intimidating on your first day, don't.

You forget about it all, everything in that moment is wiped clean from your memory; the waking up late and forgetting to brush your hair, the lack of breakfast rumbling your stomach, or the shameful sight of your rumpled new uniform because you forgot to iron it the night before.

You forget about it all, you forget about everything, as you push through the throng of students crowding around the front entrance. You grab your shoes and make your way up the endless flights of stairs to the classroom, forgetting momentarily the nervousness which had almost crippled you the night before.

Why is the odd almost overwhelming sensation of liberation gripping you, you wonder. However as you slide open the now familiar door, and a wave of smoke, chatter, sweets, spice and mayonnaise hits you, you remember why. Why the conventional rules don't apply here, why this room and moment emanates a whole different atmosphere, as if it isn't part of the school, or even the world.

Why? Because this is class 3-Z. And it would be absolutely preposterous to feel anything rational, or dare you say, _normal_, such as nervousness as you enter, because here it doesn't exist.

In the crazy little bubble that is 3-Z the earth spins on a different axis, natural perms are to be hated, glasses which obscure are revered, lessons bring a whole different meaning, lunch time is like a battle ground, and if you haven't got a Justaway ticking underneath your desk, then, well that makes you pretty normal compared to the real world, but here it makes you just downright _weird_.

Because after all, this is class 3-Z.

* * *

><p>AN; Hi everyone! Ok this is not a oneshot, but I am just posting a sample here. This is the prologue to the story me and another author are working on together, hopefull we'll be updating regularly since were doing this together and splitting the work-load. Hopefully u will enjoy this, its gna be a 3-Z fic and will incorporate most of the main characters and is gna be a mega-fic of sorts since we'll be following more than just one couple. Its gna be romance and drama and most definitely crack with a hint of sadness :D

Also i will still be updating this oneshot series so no fear this isnt gna be affected by the other fic at all! (im just lazy :P)

Enjoy and follow!

The story and following chapters will be posted at this page; cluelessreira (i'll put a link up on my main page when its ready :D)

The fabulous person im collab-ing with is; clueless788

Thus ladies and gentlemen we present to you "Speed of Flow"!


	9. Fervour

Pairing: GinHiji

Rating: Somewhat mature (more for context than content)

* * *

><p><em>When you came in the air went out.<em>

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Hijikata had never been to a gay bar before.

Safe to say this was his first time, and though people say your first time at something is often life changing, for Hijikata this was something freaking else.

He had never been interested in these things before. Work came first to everything, and by the time work was done there was hardly ever time to prioritise anything else.

His work was his lover, and he was happy keeping it that way.

He knew his interests had always been a bit…strange. However, he never bothered to put too much effort into figuring out quite _what_ he was; it just required too much effort and was easier to immerse himself in other areas of interest.

And it wasn't like he didn't get hit on; men and women both would make passes at him, though in recent years not so much since his position and reputation as the demon-vice commander became more widely known. He had always brushed aside the passes, even more so after Mitsuba died; so why now all of a sudden he wanted to know exactly what his _preferences _were?

Taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke towards the clear night sky, Hijikata sighed in resignation. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but seeing that smug, sadistic bastard finally land himself a girlfriend, made him take a look at himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want it. There were times he craved intimacy, yearned the gentle touch of another and the burning passion of going hard into the night; he just never made any effort towards attaining it.

And, tonight, he told himself for the billionth time, he wasn't _looking_ for anything. Just looking to find himself and explore this unfamiliar area a bit…

Despite being completely clueless as to the complexity of this area, Hijikata had opted out of Kabukicho for a night on the town, and down towards Roppongi where he was less likely to run into people and less likely to be recognised.

That being said, he was absolutely, 100% lost.

In fact, despite his fabulous policing and detective skills and shit, he really had no idea which way he had even come from.

Sighing once more, he dropped the stub of his cigarette to the floor and doused it with his heel, before entering the door of a black-walled-with-neon-lights-kinda-bar.

It was a quaint but atmospheric place. Despite being not too overly populated, the calm of the place along with the upbeat buzz of music, laughter and enjoyment of current customers made it a good starting point for Hijikata. Not too hardcore and not too loud, with just enough to keep him entertained.

Walking up to take a seat at the neon-lighted bar, Hijikata shifted uncomfortably, feeling somewhat off-kilter without his sword at his belt. That being said, he recognised it was a smart move on his part, considering not a single person in this establishment had one, nor looked like the kind to carry one.

He pulled his hand consciously through his hair, he had styled it differently for the night, making his fringe flop over the right side of his face, and slicking back the rest, so that he wouldn't look too close to his usual self. Along with the black shirt, open black blazer and black suit pants, Hijikata looked very far from his usual self, and though he felt uncomfortable in the fitted clothing, without the ease of movement of the kimono he usually wore, looking at the general attire of people in this establishment, dressing like this was the right move.

"Here you go sir, a dirty martini on the house."

Hijikata looked up in surprise at the smiling bartender.

"Ah, thank you," Hijikata nodded gratefully, unable to return the smile without scaring the living shits out of him.

"You new here? Seem a little lost."

"Uh, kinda, I'm not familiar with the area."

"Well you chose a good place then good sir, this place is teeming with life," the man besides Hijikata spoke up.

Turning to regard the man, he noted the bright blond styled hair, the white suit and the host-esque manner of interaction. Hijikata scoffed, taking a pointed look around the room, "Doesn't seem to be."

The man laughed out loud, throwing his head back, "Ah, you're new, huh? You see it's only 11pm - in an hour or so this place will be bursting at the seams."

Hijikata frowned in confusion, suddenly feeling too old for this…

"What changes?" Hijikata inquired.

The man grinned wide, the crimson of the neon lights illuminating his face and making his smile all the more devilish. Slinging an arm around Hijikata's shoulders in a friendly manner (Hijikata desperately resisted the instinct to twist his arm around his back and yank it right out its socket), the stylish man explained, "You see, at a club around the corner from here, the show begins at midnight."

"Show?"

"Yes," the man leaned closer to Hijikata's ear. "Every gay man and straight woman's dreams realised in one moment." He spread his palm out across the air in front of him, as if painting a magical vision.

Hijikata sighed and shrugged the man's arm off his shoulder; maybe he was too old for this after all. Sure he was intrigued, but suddenly the realisation that this was going to be more effort that he realised made Hijikata want to turn around and just go back home.

"What would a man my age be going to a 'Show' for?" Hijikata scoffed and downed his drink in one movement.

The man laughed his boisterous, booming laughter once again. "Trust me, this show is _for_ men our ages." He smirked once more, before sliding off his seat. "Just come. You came for a night out, right? I promise you this will be a night you will never forget."

Well he wasn't wrong about that.

Hijikata sighed for what he swore would be the last time that night. For a moment he imagined how his night would go if he decided to just forget it all and turn around and figure his way back home.

And then he remembered why he came out to begin with.

Fuck it. He was going to have _fun_…whatever that was.

Placing a few bills on the bar to tip the bartender, Hijikata got of his seat and levelled a look at the waiting man. "Let's go."

The blond man's smile grew bigger, not just because he had a companion for the night but also because he was damn good looking at that, and it never killed to have some high-class company.

"The name's Hisui, by the way."

Hijikata gave him a suspicious look from the corner of his eyes as they exited the bar.

"That's not your real name, right?"

"Right," he smiled at Hijikata. "And yours?"

Without missing a beat Hijikata replied, "Kuro"

"That's not your real name, right?" Hisui questioned back, eyebrows raised.

"Right" Hijikata smirked as they walked through the lighted streets.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Hijikata found himself at the bar of an exclusive club, which Hisui had managed to get them access to.<p>

Hijikata glanced around the room in amazement. They were seated at the bar because the many tables surrounding the long T-shaped stage had been fully booked in advance, and were currently filled with people of all kinds, men and women alike, all with equal looks of excitement and anticipation on their faces.

Hijikata turned to this new friend, "Is the show really that good?" Hijikata questioned sceptically.

"You'll see," the blond replied knowingly.

Hijikata sighed; again with the secrecy. Well he might as well sit back and enjoy it if that's the way it was going to be.

Pulling a packet from his trouser pocket, Hijikata popped a cigarette in his mouth before offering Hisui one. He smiled and took one, lighting Hijikata's cigarette as thanks.

Hijikata turned his back to the bar, and faced the larger part of the room where the stage was set, taking a long drag of his cigarette as the lights around the stage began to dim.

"Here it comes," Hisui whispered, an uncharacteristic tremble of excitement lacing his voice.

Hijikata took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to come. He pretty much knew what was going to happen next by now, but it was the confirmation of what he was, that Hijikata was preparing himself for.

Inhaling deep on his cigarette, the room erupted in a roar of cries and screams as the lights on the stage lit up one by one, in a sequential pattern from the tip of the stage all the way to the back where smoke was emanating from.

The final spotlight turned on, revealing the silhouette of a figure clouded by smoke. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath, Hijiakata included.

The lights flickered out again in an instant. Leaving the room in complete darkness. The music from the speakers silenced. Hijikata's sharp eyes followed the figure as it moved forward through the darkness. As it walked forward, the lights on the stage began lighting up again, but only after he passed them. The room was pin-drop silent.

It wasn't till the figure reached the tip of the T-shaped stage did the heavy beat of the music drop and the spotlight flashed on, illuminating the mysterious figure.

The previously silent room erupted into a mass of screams, as the figure came to light.

The cigarette fell to the floor from between Hijikata's limp lips.

The figure onstage moved in a seductive manner, dancing in tune with the music and removing items of clothing along the way.

Shoulders rippled and the jacket came off, pectorals tensed and the shirt was ripped to pieces and thrown to the crowd, hips thrust and tight combat trousers were torn off.

Hijikata's eyes followed the figure do the sexiest body wave man could ever achieve. His eyes tracing every movement, every ripple of pectoral muscles and every wave of abdominals; watching sweat drip from that mess of silver hair and travel all the way down those sharp, defined hip bones and absorbed into the material of skin-tight boxer briefs, stretched thin across a considerable bulge.

"Well fuck," Hijakata let out a breath, as if all the life in his body had been drawn out of him.

"Surprised?" Hisui smirked, nudging Hijikata's shoulder.

"Fucking understatement," he replied.

The show went on for an hour, with 3 other dancers coming out and having their own solo routines, and then a final act in which they all participated in. Throughout the whole show Hijikata could not keep his eyes off nor get out of his head _that_ man.

"Oi," Hijikata nudged the blond beside him. "What's that silver-haired guy called?"

The man smirked knowingly. "Kin. He's the reason for majority of the customers here."

"Really?"

"Yup, best body and best performance, not to mention those sharp eyes and that strange hair."

Hijikata nodded in understanding. It was true, none of the other performers could back flip and do tricks like that man could, and none of them had a fighters body quite like he did. He was by far the most outstanding one out of the whole line-up.

"He's also the most mysterious."

Hijikata gave the man a questioning look.

"Mysterious?"

"Yeah, all the others tend to show up at other events, and often have multiple relationships at once - _this_ is their whole life. But_ that_ man never shows up and you can never catch him outside show time; it's like he leads another life."

Hijikata scoffed, "You can say that again," he whispered to himself.

The show was now over, and the room was abuzz with the excitement and fervour from the intensity of the show. Instead of leaving people were ordering more and more drinks, and some of the performers even came out, joining random tables and occasionally cuddling up and making out with customers.

"Katsumi-san, the usual please."

Hijikata went rigid at the sound of that familiar voice, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge.

Hisui turned around in an instant, calling out to the man behind the bar. "Kin-san! Nice show tonight that was really something else"

"Thanks."

"I got a first-timer here with me today too, he also seemed to enjoy it," he gestured to Hijikata sitting next to him, with his back still turned to the bar.

"Really?" That familiar, lackadaisical voice responded.

Hijikata sighed, stealing his breath, he turned around on the chair, tilting his chin up to face the man across the bar.

It was a mere split second, but Hijikata saw it. That very slight widening of crimson eyes, that fraction of an inch raising of white brows; right before it was reigned in and schooled back into its usual passive mask.

"Nice show," Hijikata raised his eyebrows in blasé appreciation.

"Thanks…?" The end of his statement trailed off in a manner begetting a response to his unasked question. Gintoki's usual voice was somewhat muted, even more so now as to hide his surprise.

"Kuro" Hijikata extended his hand in greeting and Gintoki couldn't help but chuckle as he reached his hand out to respond.

"Kin." He shook his hand firmly, before withdrawing his own. "Glad you enjoyed the show" he picked up his drink, and walked towards the staff-only door which linked the area behind the bar to the dressing rooms.

"You should come again sometime." Hijikata could not help the smirk that spread across his cheeks as Gintoki threw that comment over his shoulder.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

><p>AN: Just to make a few things clear, I'm aware the characters are a bit ooc, but for this kinda setting I'm sure they would have to be. Also this is set in the usual Gintama-verse, Hijikata's day job is still the Shinsengumi as is Gintoki's still the Yorozuya, therefore they are simply acting like they don't recognise each other.

This has a second chapter which is complete and will be following along soon :)

I know I said I would never write ginhiji or yaoi, but somewhere between Clueless sending me a multitude of pics and reading Rewrite, I was persuaded.

Lastly, I'm aware there are still other unfinished stories in this collection, but I'll finish them... one day ;P

Can anyone guess which movie inspired this?

(Also, the shit we end up binge-watching as soon as exams are over, like some sort of psychological compensatory mechanism to make up for all the studying, is just ridiculous)

Song is Jace Everett - I wanna do bad things with you


End file.
